In Sickness and In Health
by MayBates
Summary: When Anna gets a nasty case of the flu, she is sent to bed. Mr. Bates intends to make everything better. Will he discover wonderful things in the process? Featuring Lady Mary, Mrs. Hughes, O'Brien, Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, Carson, and Dr. Clarkson. The ending is fluffier than Lady Mary's linens. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are always welcome!
1. Sickness

**Author's Note: I've been away for far too long. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Wrote this baby in only a day. I love Downton! And also, I do hope this title isn't taken, but it probably is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to tea with the Dowager Countess.**

**Disclaimer: Despite my efforts, I do not own Downton Abbey. But, if I did, Mr. Bates would be in every scene.**

* * *

_**In Sickness and In Health**_

All seemed like a steady morning in the servant's hall. Everyone was enjoying breakfast, and talking about endless plans the Crawleys had in store. Anna always relished mornings in Downton Abbey. While skirting along the rushing staff she made her way to the table as breakfast was being served. She had started late, due to the fact that she had not gained any sleep in the long night. In fact, when she got dressed Anna noticed she looked as pale as a sheet. Anna quickly dismissed that observation; she had very much work to do.

Conversations crowded the servant's hall as the staff continued their discussions. She joined Mr. Bates at the table, though she did not feel like talking herself. The awful truth was that Anna did not feel well enough to even begin to chat with Mr. Bates, but she did mumble a "Good morning".

Mr. Bates took in Anna's appearance. She didn't look sloppy, but rather disoriented. Her eyes did lack the usual sapphire shine when she saw her husband. Mr. Bates did notice she was pale, as pale as the linens she gave Lady Mary the other day. And her small nose was very pink. "Is everything alright?" Mr. Bates questioned, steely brown eyes full of worry.

"Yes Mr. Bates, why do you ask?" Anna wondered, taut face now facing him. Now Mr. Bates could see small bags around her eyes. They weren't noticeable, but Mr. Bates knew Anna's every feature, from the top of her golden hair, to the bottoms of her dainty feet.

"You just…don't look too good. Are you well?" Mr. Bates said nervously, and a bit awkwardly. To this, Anna only chuckled lightly.

"You sure know how to flatter a woman, don't you?" Anna laughed. She looked up as Mary's bell jingled on the wall. She hurriedly added "I'm fine".

She excused herself from the table and got up from her seat. Anna could feel her stomach twist inside her. _Damn. I must have eaten something that doesn't agree with me,_ she thought. Anna grimaced inwardly.

Anna only went a few steps before gripping the wall for support. She was aware most of the staff was watching her. There was still chatter to be heard around the hall, so it could not have been anyone. Mr. Carson, however, rose from his seat. "Anna-" he began.

She could feel her heart pounding in her head. The pain was bad enough, then Anna weakly leaned forward. Carson was cut short after Anna spewed out the little contents that her stomach held. Now she could tell all eyes were on her. She knew both Carson and John were standing now, due to the fact that Anna had heard John spring up. The servant's hall echoed with the sickening sound of Anna's heaving.

Now Mrs. Patmore and Daisy were in front of her. Mrs. Patmore comforted her while rubbing her back. Daisy looked rather shaken up, as the doe-eyed girl was easily scared.

Anna straightened up after the heaving, and leaned her back against the wall. "Anna!" Mr. Carson exclaimed. "To bed at once!" Mr. Carson had no time for sickness. He could not have anyone else catching it either. Anna sighed.

"I'm fine Mr. Carson." Anna said tiredly. She put her hand upon her now hot forehead and looked to him. "Just let me clean this up…"

"Absolutely not! To bed!" Carson said sternly. But Anna objected.

"I made this mess, let me clean it up." Anna said. She seemed out of breath. Anna then turned to face Mr. Carson. She believed it wouldn't be fair to leave that mess for someone else to clean up.

"Anna" Mr. Bates interjected "Don't be silly. You need rest" Mr. Carson then gestured Daisy to clean up the floor. Daisy turned to Anna, eyes still wide.

"It's okay, don't worry. Really. I'll clean. You need rest." Daisy said softly in her sing-song voice.

Anna then gave in. There was no way the staff would let her work until she was better. She gave a sigh of defeat. "Thank you, Daisy." Anna said wearily. She hesitated for a moment.

"This isn't a final goodbye!" Mrs. Patmore said not unkindly. "Get a move on!"

Anna, slightly embarrassed of making a spectacle of herself, then began to walk unsteadily to her room. Noticing this, Mr. Bates excused himself from the table to assist Anna to her room. Mr. Bates offered his arm, and Anna gratefully took it as the two made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Mr. Bates couldn't stand when Anna was sick. Every sound of her heaving and retching were much like stabs in his heart. He would gladly take her place, with no hesitation. But he had to wonder…

"Anna," He began "why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" Mr. Bates looked to his wife. Anna shook her head.

"I honestly didn't think I was that sick. If I had, I would have told you. I just didn't want you to worry if it wasn't a big deal." They then reached Anna's antiquated room. Mr. Bates kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Please." He supplicated "Let me know any and all times you don't feel well." Mr. Bates cupped her cheek with his large, potent hands. Anna smiled up at him.

"You can't kiss me." She said teasingly. "I'll get you sick." Anna earned a smile and a kind-hearted chuckle from Mr. Bates.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Mr. Bates kissed her on the forehead as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes was making her way to Anna's bedroom. She had not seen the occurrence at breakfast and had heard superfluous stories servants made up about how Anna had almost vomited out her insides. She knew the stories weren't true, but one could worry. Anna was, after all, one of the closest things she had to a daughter.

She made her way down the hall of the woman's dormitories. Mrs. Hughes grew more apprehensive when she heard retching, presumably from Anna. She knocked lightly on Anna's door, and after hearing a few seconds more of heaving, Mrs. Hughes let herself in to the tiny bedroom.

Anna was bent over a small bucket, brushing strands of hair from her face as she was likely done vomiting for now. She caught sight of Mrs. Hughes and swallowed.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes," Anna choked out. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Anna sat up upon her bed and rubbed her eyes. Mrs. Hughes sat next to her and began to tentatively rub her back.

"Worry not, you're sick." The older woman said understandingly. "Are you feeling any better?" Anna slowly shook her head.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Hughes" Anna sighed. "I understand there are stories downstairs of me heaving my innards out? I hope they didn't scare you."

"They didn't" said Mrs. Hughes. "I know you won't let the flu keep you down for long" To this, Anna smiled.

* * *

Because Anna fell ill, O'Brien had to dress the girls. O'Brien then started to style Mary's dark brown hair. "O'Brien," Mary began "I was wondering where Anna was." O'Brien frowned inwardly. She continued to attend to Mary's silky hair.

"I'm afraid she fell very ill at breakfast this morning. I am sorry, Lady Mary" O'Brien stated. Concern started to grow in Mary's eyes.

"The fact that you said 'very ill' worries me" Mary said, her straitlaced, prim face paling slightly, "Do you know what she is sick with?"

"Looks to me like a nasty case of the flu. At breakfast Anna was rather pale, and her nose was quite pink. After you rang, Lady Mary, she got up to leave, but she got sick all over the floor. I think she will get better overnight, the flu never lasts long. I do hate to trouble you Lady Mary."

* * *

As night approached Anna could say she felt better. Still a bit sick, but the heaving and retching had stopped. She had spent the entirety of the day reading and rereading Jane Eyre, her favorite novel. Anna recalled she had taken it out of her Lordship's library eight times. For her birthday, John had found a copy for her. Every time she read it, Anna thought of him.

It was as she read the last page that she heard a soft knock on the door. Anna swiftly made herself look somewhat presentable, and opened the door. There stood Mr. Bates with a tray full of food, milk, and some lilacs in a vase. Anna smiled as she felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of crimson. "I thought you may want to eat something…" Mr. Bates said warmly.

"My, my, I may need help finishing this." Anna smiled. Mr. Bates shifted awkwardly.

"As much as I want to, Mrs. Hughes…" Mr. Bates began.

"She won't mind" Anna swiftly interjected. "And she won't think something fishy is going on if we leave the door open."

"I suppose so" Mr. Bates smiled and stepped into the quaint room. He sat on the bed right next to her, and Mr. Bates gingerly put the tray upon her small lap. Mr. Bates then lit a small candle on the night table and the two began to eat. Not long after the two were done and satisfied, the room was filled with giggles of numerous jokes being told. As night grew closer, Mr. Bates soon had to leave. As the two said their affectionate good nights, Mr. Bates got up to leave. Then he warily turned to her. "I can't believe I never asked you, are you feeling better?" To this, Anna smartly got up, and made her way right next to him.

Then, Anna smiled at him. "I feel better whenever I am with you." She then got up on her toes and planted a soft, placid kiss on his lips. Anna definitely felt better now.

_End._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tea and crumpets for anyone who reviews!  
**


	2. Health

**Author's Note: Hope you like this conclusion! I wrote this baby in one day too. Ending is still super fluffy. Now I must walk Isis. Love you guys!**

* * *

_**In Sickness and In Health**_

Anna leisurely made her way out of Mr. Bate's and her cottage. They had just moved in, after they had painted the walls and got rid of the slight mildew smell. The two of them had made the run-down cottage into a cozy little house.

Today it was Anna's half-day. She had the time to tidy up their home and visit the village. She had planned an appointment with Dr. Clarkson. She still had a bit of the flu, but Anna seemed to work fine. Anna commonly felt sick in the mornings, but she was able to stick it out through the day. Even so, Anna still couldn't keep down certain foods. She also wanted to ask if certain effects were, in fact, result of the flu. Anna wanted to bring up her minor back pain, and that she grew exhausted more easily than usual.

Anna also was curious as to how quickly she could get better. Mr. Bates' birthday was coming up, so Anna wanted to feel fighting fit so she could celebrate with him.

Anna walked slowly down the streets of Downton Village, dodging children who seemed to be playing an extravagant game of pirates. She smiled at the children as she strolled to the hospital door. Anna gently pushed the door open, and was almost immediately greeted by Dr. Clarkson. "Mrs. Bates," He welcomed her. "I'll see you in my office". Anna smiled a bit uneasily as Dr. Clarkson directed her to his small but purposeful office. She took a chair, and he sat at his broad desk. "Now," Dr. Clarkson began as he evaluated her current medical record, "What seems to be the problem?" Anna took a deep breath.

"Well, my husband's birthday is coming up…" She explained. "And I've had a bad case of the flu, so I was wondering when I may get healthy again."

"Mmhm" Dr. Clarkson mumbled. He looked directly at Anna. "What are your symptoms?"

"Symptoms?" Anna repeated and thought over her answer. "Well, I feel nauseous, especially in the morning, I can't keep certain foods down… I occasionally get a little light-headed, I tire quickly and, I feel some slight back pain, which is usually at the end of the day." She finished.

"How long have you had these symptoms?" Dr. Clarkson questioned. Anna paused for a moment.

"About… maybe two months" Anna answered hesitantly. Dr. Clarkson began writing, and then looked on intently.

"Forgive me for asking, but…" Dr. Clarkson said uneasily. "When did you last have your… your menstrual cycle?" Anna was slightly taken aback. She thought for a minute.

"Umm" She softly whispered. Anna spoke up gradually. "I… I can't remember…" She timidly finished. How had she not thought of this before? Maybe she didn't have the flu.

"That's what I thought" Dr. Clarkson said knowingly. "You see, Mrs. Bates, the symptoms you've given me are all symptoms of being pregnant. I think we should run some tests just to be undeniably sure." _Pregnant_… Anna mulled over the idea. She grabbed a stray lock of hair and spun it around her finger. Mr. Bates loved when she did that, so now Anna would do it instinctively. A small smile plastered itself on Anna's pale face.

* * *

Mr. Bates sat unaccompanied in the servant's hall, looking indolently at his Lordship's shirt collars. He felt unbearably lonesome; Anna insisted she take her half-day so he was to remain at Downton. He was almost overcome with complete boredom when Anna returned from her half-day and gaily strode into the servant's hall. Mr. Bates grinned broadly. He had seen so little of Anna at work. They were always together at their cottage, but work was so dull without Anna present to vivify his day. He couldn't help but notice she frequently excused herself to the bathroom, and she hadn't talked very much in the past weeks. O'Brien also warned him that his wife was growing tired of him. But he was happy to see her just the same. "My, my" Mr. Bates greeted her "What are you so pleased about?" Anna sat herself down lightly next to him. She placed a dainty hand on his thigh. She smiled up at him. Mr. Bates noticed her sapphire eyes shone with delight.

"Can't a wife be happy to see her husband?" She moved to give him a gentle peck on the cheek, but Mr. Bates moved his head marginally so Anna planted an indulgent kiss on his lips. Anna giggled cheerfully.

"Happy to hear it, Mrs. Bates. Is this about the trip?" Mr. Bates asked expectantly.

"Yes" Anna replied. "I had a great time" Mr. Bates played with her golden lock of hair that framed her face.

"What did you do?" Mr. Bates asked.

"Oh" Anna lied "I just tidied up the house and discovered something wonderful."

* * *

Mr. Bates birthday was today. Anna awoke from her bed and made sure not to rouse Mr. Bates as she nimbly stepped down the stairs. She quietly made her way into their quaint kitchen. Anna chuckled inwardly as she could hear Mr. Bates' snores even from downstairs. She crouched down to open the bottom drawer of their cabinets. With Mr. Bates' leg, he would never bother to open this drawer because to was too low for him to reach. Anna carefully reached in for a very small parcel wrapped in blue paper and tied with a thin string. She placed the parcel on their table and began Mr. Bates' birthday breakfast.

Not long after she finished up making breakfast, she heard Mr. Bates amble down the stairs, accompanied by the soft tap of his cane. He slowly rounded the corner, greeted by a fine-looking wife and breakfast. Anna wished him a happy birthday and kissed him on his cheek. Mr. Bates chuckled and took Anna's waist to bring her closer to him.

"It's my birthday, so I get to give my wife a proper kiss." Mr. Bates smiled. He received his birthday wish without hesitation.

Anna set the table for breakfast and the two sat down. Mr. Bates caught sight of the blue parcel in the middle of the table. "What's this?" He asked, reaching for the parcel. He looked inquiringly at Anna.

"Silly beggar, that's your birthday present!" She smiled. "Open it." Mr. Bates wondered what this tiny parcel could contain. He tugged lightly at the string tied around it. Mr. Bates glanced at Anna who looked quite eager to see his response to his present. He folded the blue wrapping paper open, only to reveal a little wooden pacifier.

Anna smiled. His face was the perfect image of confusion. Mr. Bates ran his big fingers through his hair like he always did when he was confused. Anna saw his revelation as understanding washed over him. "Y-You're…" He choked out, face full of surprise. "pregnant." Mr. Bates finished, looking Anna in the eyes and taking her hand from across the table. She smiled broadly.

"I saw Dr. Clarkson on my half-day. Turns out I didn't have the flu." Anna explained. "You are going to be a daddy." She said sweetly. Mr. Bates smiled; his warm brown eyes met her blue ones as his skin creased under them.

Mr. Bates stood up and hugged Anna. She saw him blink away joyful tears. "We're going to be parents" Mr. Bates whispered affectionately. Anna stroked his face as he brought her in for a gratified kiss. Anna definitely felt better now.

_End._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There is still tea and crumpets waiting for whoever reviews!**


End file.
